The Trials of Dating
by Sabrina06
Summary: Teenagers! What won't they get into? Isabella and Phineas are dating and their relationship has taken on a life of its own. Phineas needs a new piece for his truck. It's a typical week for these high schoolers. This piece is rated for all the usual reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger looked around the cafeteria table at her friends' faces. "We're still on for our meeting tomorrow evening?" She inquired. Adyson nodded, as did Katie, Holly, and Milly. Gretchen sighed and looked at Isabella, "Will you be there?"

Isabella seemed taken aback. "Of course I'll be there. Why wouldn't I be?" The girls looked at each other; it was Katie who spoke up. "You've missed the last three meetings because you've been out with Phineas."

Isabella was at a loss for words. "Those meetings were cancelled, I cancelled them myself." Gretchen looked up as the guys walked in, "Cancelling ten minutes before the meeting starts, doesn't count. Now here come the guys." She shifted along the bench to make room for Ferb to sit beside her.

Phineas took his seat beside Isabella. Buford sat between Adyson and Milly and Baljeet sat beside Ginger.

Ginger smiled at Baljeet. "Are you able to come over to help me with my homework after school?" Baljeet nodded, "Of course I will help you study. Which subject to you need assistance with today?"

Buford, always the one to point out the obvious, "She don't need help studying, nerd…" The rest of the table did their best to not burst out laughing.

Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella's shoulders. "I've got tickets to the concert tomorrow night. Wanna go?" Isabella's pupils transformed into little hearts. "Of course. I'd love to go to the concert with you."

Adyson coughed loudly. "We had plans tomorrow? Or did you forget?" The rest of the girls let out a collective sigh. Holly pushed her lunch away, "So much for our meeting."

Isabella tried to make her friends understand. "We can still have our meeting." She turned to Phineas, "What time does the concert start?" He checked his phone, "The concert starts at eight, though we should get there by seven to get our seats."

Isabella turned back to her friends. "See, the concert starts at eight. If we start the meeting straight after school... " She looked between her friends and Phineas. "I'll be home in time to get ready."

* * *

Friday afternoon Isabella left the school and rushed home, she didn't even wait to walk with Phineas; she had to get ready for tonight.

Isabella flung the front door open and closed it behind herself as she dropped her school bag, slipped off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket. "I'm home Mama! I've got a date tonight with Phineas and I need to get ready! I'm going to have a shower now!" She called as she hurried up the stairs and locked the bathroom door.

* * *

Adyson and Gretchen were collecting their books from their lockers. "Twenty bucks says that Isabella's left the school." Adyson nudged her shorter friend. Gretchen sighed, "I'm sure she's half way home by now."

Ginger walked down the hallway as though she owned it. "Hey girls!" She called out as she neared her friends. "Where's Isabella?"

Gretchen and Adyson shared a glance, the former adding an eye roll for good measure. "Not here." Adyson pointed out as she closed her locker. "So, we going to have our meeting anyhow?" Gretchen shrugged her response.

Ginger stood with her hip cocked. "We should, at least we can focus." Adyson raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you going to run the moment Baljeet calls?"

Ginger's jaw dropped, "I don't run to Baljeet." She scoffed, "At least I don't blush so much it seems as though I'm sunburned." She gave a pointed stare toward Gretchen, who blushed red.

Adyson shook her head. "Gretchen and Ferb do their thing on their time. I've never heard anything about them." Ginger nodded, "Exactly… we should have heard something about what they do."

Gretchen's head and neck had turned a violent shade of red, she reached into her bag, retrieved her water bottle and took a long drink.

The girls turned to look toward the end of the hallway when the unmistakable bark of Buford's laughter exploded. The guys were coming down the hallway and something had obviously struck Buford as hilarious, he was still trying to catch his breath.

Ginger struck a pose and twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. "Hey Baljeet." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Gretchen turned her eyes up to Ferb who had silently stepped a little closer and they shared a small smile.

Buford finally stopped laughing. "Hey Sweetwater, with Girly gone fer the day, you wanna do sumtin'?" Adyson laughed at him. "You know we've got a meeting, but we shouldn't be long," she checked her phone for the time, "Give me… two hours? Then I'll meet you at Slushy Dog."

Buford nodded. "Sounds good." He then looked to the other two guys. "You guys wanna come along too? We'll clean out the back o' my truck and take the girls to the beach tonight."

Ginger shook her head and shivered. "I'm not going to the beach, it's too cold." She then looked to the girls, "Don't you agree?"

Adyson smirked at her fashionista friend. "Just snuggle down under a blanket. That's what I plan to do." She then looked at Gretchen, "How about you guys? You in?"

Gretchen looked up at Ferb and tilted her head to the side, silently asking if he wanted to go or would he rather spend time with her away from everyone else. He twitched an eyebrow in response, indicating that they could take his car and leave when they felt ready. Gretchen offered a slight nose wiggle that communicated she thought that was a great idea. Gretchen then looked at Adyson. "We'll take Ferb's car. If that's agreeable."

Buford shook his head. "I still need help cleaning out the back of the truck." Ferb sighed, "I can lend a hand."

Buford studied his green-haired friend a moment. "You and Short Stuff gunna ride in your car? That so ya don't feel like a third wheel or-"

"Stop right there, Buford." Gretchen stated. "If we take Ferb's car and you and Adyson are in your truck, no one is squashed." She pointed out then looked to Adyson for backup. "The cooler won't fit in Ferb's trunk, I know Buford's going to want enough food to feed a group of eighty… just for himself. We can put blankets and whatnot in the trunk." Adyson pondered what her friend was saying and nodded. "You've got a point."

* * *

"Okay, we'll volunteer at the seniors' centre and look into starting up a school based daycare." Gretchen recapped the meeting. Adyson stood up and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she made her way to the door. "See you in an hour Gretchen. Night Ginger."

Ginger waved as Adyson left, not taking her eyes off the text she was in the middle of composing.

Gretchen put her tablet away, "Are you able to lock up?" She paused, waiting for a reply. "Ginger?" She tried again, "Are you able to lock up?"

"Yeah, sure… whatever. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ginger waved Gretchen off and continued with her text.

* * *

Gretchen started walking home from her meeting when a silver coupe drove up and slowed down. She could feel the base pulsating from the ground up her legs. The window lowered and the doors unlocked. "Need a ride?" A smooth voice asked from inside the car.

Gretchen blushed and opened the car door. "Thank you." She smiled as she pulled her seatbelt on. She leaned back into the comfortable leather seat and rested her head against the headrest.

"Tough meeting?" Ferb inquired of his girlfriend who sighed and turned to look at him. He reached over and took her hand in his, placing it on the shift as he drove. "Would you like another driving lesson?" He smirked.

Gretchen blushed. "You drive a six-speed, I somehow managed to not strip your gears the last time you tried teaching me." Ferb rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand, "You're too hard on yourself, you're a great driver." He smiled, "The blankets are in the trunk. I also took the liberty of picking up some water and sodas for us to drink, as well as a couple bags of pretzels. I thought we'd go out for pizza before I take you home.

Gretchen smiled. "That sounds like a plan," she said and pulled her wallet out of her bag, "Can we stop at the ATM first?" Ferb raised an eyebrow, "No need. I've got everything covered."

Gretchen's brow creased, "You need to stop paying my way. It's not fair." The car pulled to a stop at the red light and Ferb turned to face her, taking her hand in his. "I want to." He told her and touched her cheek with his other hand. "You know I don't ask anything from you except a couple hours of your time."

* * *

"Now remember Phineas, park the car in stall 227." Lawrence instructed his step-son. "It's reserved for our use whenever we need it." Phineas nodded his understanding as he reached for the keys his father was holding out. "Got it Dad, stall 227."

Lawrence kept hold of the keys a moment longer, "What time is the concert over?" Phineas stepped from foot to foot, he knew that Isabella would be waiting for him. "It should be over by 10:30. I was hoping to stop for burgers on the way home." The teen gratefully accepted the keys that were dropped into his hand, at long last.

Phineas headed to the door as Lawrence sat in his comfy chair to watch TV.

"I've got my keys, there's no need to wait up." Phineas called as he closed the door behind himself and made his way across the street. He knocked on the front door to the Garcia-Shapiro house. The door opened and Isabella stepped out, adjusting her purse strap. "Goodnight Mama! I'll be home late." She then closed the door before her mother could reply.

The young couple walked back to the Flynn-Fletcher house and got into Lawrence's blue car. Isabella adjusted the radio and the temperature controls. "You really need to get your truck fixed." She told her boyfriend. Phineas nodded, "I know, I just need $600 dollars and five hours to fix it up."

Isabella thought for a minute or two while Phineas drove. "I could help you come up with the money. I've got some saved up for a car you can have." Phineas smiled at her offer, "It's okay. I've got the money, I just need to sign some papers to access it."

They drove downtown, talking about a bit of this and a bit of that. Phineas found the parkade and entered. He headed up to the second level and slowed down, searching for stall 227. He pulled in and killed the engine. He smiled as he turned to Isabella, "Ready?"

Isabella smiled back as they got out of the car and made their way over to the concert. "This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed. Phineas reached for her hand, "How was your meeting?"

Isabella stopped walking. "My what?" Phineas chuckled and swung their arms, "Your meeting. You know… the one you were at after school?"

Isabella blanched. "I didn't have a meeting today… I had to get ready for... " she trailed off as she recalled the conversation over lunch yesterday, a lifetime ago. "The girls are going to hate me." She lamented.

"I doubt they'll hate you." Phineas consoled. Isabella turned her violet eyes to him, "They'll never speak to me again. They always say I'm more interested in our relationship than working with them."

"Is that true?" He inquired. Isabella started to slowly move forward. "No… yes… maybe… I don't know. They're my best friends, but I keep letting them down. I know they'd do anything for me; they have done everything for me."

Phineas kept pace with her. "Have you told them how much you appreciate them?" He inquired and Isabella stopped walking again and looked at him. "I'm sure I have. They must know. We're all best friends. I don't tell Buford or Baljeet how much I appreciate them."

Phineas silently pondered what she said. "Maybe you should call them, tell them you'll meet up with them tomorrow." He suggested. Isabella shook her head. "They're all busy tonight. Adyson and Buford are inseparable Friday nights, same with Ginger and Baljeet."

Phineas sighed, "I guess you know your friends best. I still say you should call them." Isabella pulled out her phone. "I'll send a quick text. Maybe they'll be able to hang out tomorrow for a bit."

They arrived at the gate and Phineas pulled the tickets out of his pocket. They entered the venue and made their way to their seats.

* * *

Ginger pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the incoming text and formulated her reply before tapping the 'Send' button.

Baljeet was used to Ginger paying more attention to her phone than to him every time it chimed. "Was that one of your friends?" He inquired and Ginger nodded. "Yeah, Isabella. She's just realized she missed the meeting this afternoon."

Baljeet took the shopping bag Ginger held out. "Were you not saying that Isabella has not attended a number of meetings that you and the girls have held?" Ginger nodded in response as she concentrated on another text.

Baljeet knew he just had to keep quiet and keep pace while Ginger was on her phone. She helped Gretchen and Adyson keep the schedule. He checked the time and pointed to the food court. Ginger nodded and followed, hardly taking her eyes off her phone.

Ginger took a seat at an empty table and smiled at her boyfriend. "Can you get me a chicken salad from Sandwich Stop?" Baljeet sat down and placed Ginger's shopping on the seat beside him. "In a moment. I am wondering, how do Adyson and Gretchen feel about Isabella not attending these meetings?"

Ginger shook her head and took the ponytail out of her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders and down her back. "They don't care. Adyson feels that if Isabella were really interested, she'd be there. Gretchen's just given up and doesn't expect her to show."

"That is too bad. What are your thoughts on the matter?" He inquired as he checked his wallet to make sure he had enough cash. Ginger rubbed her temples, "I wish she'd make up her mind if she's still part of the group or not."

Baljeet stood up, "I will get you your chicken salad now, would you like anything to drink?" Ginger thought a moment. "Can you get me a water?" Baljeet smiled and nodded then went to stand in line.

Ginger watched as Baljet stood in line. _He's such an awesome boyfriend. Buford and Ferb don't go shopping with Adyson and Gretchen. Though I'm not sure Gretchen ever goes shopping. I know Adyson goes shopping sometimes, but never with Buford. Maybe I should invite Gretchen out shopping with me, she could use a new look._ Ginger took her phone out and sent a text to Gretchen.

* * *

At the beach, Gretchen and Ferb were sitting against a log under a blanket; Gretchen snuggled up close to him. They were looking out over the water aware that their friends were back at Buford's truck bringing the small cooler of snacks. Ferb would help with the larger cooler after a bit.

Gretchen's phone buzzed a text, but she had left it in the glove box of Ferb's car.

Ferb wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer. He then leaned over and kissed her. Once the kiss finished, Gretchen smiled up at him. "What was that for?" She teased and he kissed her again.

Adyson and Buford came back with the snack cooler. "Ah, geez… Do ya hafta do that here where we can see ya? Buford complained. Ferb raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Would you rather we be on top of the blanket?" Gretchen turned a brilliant shade of red at the statement.

Adyson lightly punched Buford in the arm, "They're just making out a bit, you were telling me you'd-" She was cut off when Buford grabbed her and pulled her close, "We do what we do. Buford don't wanna know what his friends do."

Adyson wiggled out of Buford's arms and sat on Gretchen's other side. "You hear from Ginger?" Gretchen shook her head in reply, "I left my phone in the car."

Adyson blinked at her friend. "Let me get this straight. You left your phone in Ferb's car?" Gretchen nodded and Adyson facepalmed. "How could you do that? What if someone was trying to call you?"

Gretchen pulled back and bumped into her boyfriend. "If it's important they can leave a message." She pointed out and Adyson shoved her phone into Gretchen's face. "Ginger wants us to get together tomorrow with Isabella."

Gretchen reached out and held onto Adyson's wrist. "Stop moving, I can't read a jumpy screen." Ferb wrapped his arms around his tiny girlfriend and whispered in her ear; making her relax. Gretchen tilted her head to look at him, then back to Adyson. "I'll have to check with my parents. They were expecting my help around the house tomorrow."

Buford heard this and barked a laugh. "You… help out around the house? What' you gunna do? The laundry? The dishes?" Gretchen's features became hard and clouded. "I'm going to help my father instal new kitchen lighting."

Ferb smiled inwardly to himself, he always knew that Gretchen was a rival to himself when it came to handy-work. He was also quite aware that she was much stronger than she appeared, both physically and emotionally. He could only recall one instance when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Adyson brandished her phone once again, "Isabella went to the concert! Can you believe it? She knew we had a meeting but she felt that her date was more important. Now she wants to make it up to us.

Gretchen stretched her shoulders and snuggled against Ferb. "I know she missed our meeting. We all knew she was going to the concert, there's no point getting upset about it now." Adyson's eyes went wide, "Who's upset? I'm not upset? Are you? I'm angry. I don't think she should be a member any longer.

Buford caught Adyson around the waist, "You know you need Girlie. She keeps ya thinkin'." He then nipped at her neck, leaving a mark. Adyson turned to look at her boyfriend. "I'd appreciate it if you'd-" She was cut off as Buford lifted her off the ground, forcing a kiss.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella enjoyed the concert and made their way back to the car afterward. "Do you want to get some burgers before we head home?" Phineas inquired and Isabella readily agreed, not wanting the date to end too soon.

Phineas grinned and pulled into the parking lot of a Slushy Burger. "How hungry are you?" He asked and heard Isabella's stomach rumble. She laughed, "I was going to say I only wanted a small fries, but I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. I've not eaten since lunch."

Phineas' smile faltered a little. "Didn't you have time for dinner?" He winced, "I mean, since you didn't go to that meeting after school." Isabella shook her head, "I had to get ready for tonight. I ran out of time. I couldn't even grab an apple from the fruit bowl, but I didn't want to smudge my makeup." She smiled at him. "Let's grab a quick something before Mama thinks it's too late."

The young couple entered the restaurant and placed their orders, then took their seats. Isabella inhaled the spicy aroma of her burger and took a bite, then another and another. Phineas watched, his burger half way between the table and his mouth, as Isabella's burger vanished. He took a slow bite and offered the remainder of his burger to her. "Hungry?" He inquired and she finished her fries in the time it took him to blink twice.

Isabella shook her head. "I'm fine." She answered and started helping herself to his fries. Phineas took another bite of his burger. "It's okay, you can have the fries. I'm good." He offered and she paused her movements and looked at the fry, daintily held between two of her fingers, "I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just really hungry."

Phineas finished his burger and watched Isabella as she slowly finished his fries. "Do you want anything else? Or should we just head home?" She looked up at him, it was obvious her adrenaline rush was wearing off; it had been a long day at school, then the concert. At least tomorrow they could sleep in. "Maybe we should head home." She suggested.

Phineas agreed, it had been a long day. He still wanted to review some blueprints before asking Ferb his opinion. He was trying to come up with a more efficient alarm clock. This was something he started when he was a kid, but looking back on his own notes, he realized that having a rubber mallet bonk you on the head was counterproductive to getting out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Phineas awoke to the chirping of his cell phone. He looked at it, mocking him, as it sat on the bedside table. "Who in their right mind tries to contact a teenager at this hour of the day?" He muttered to himself as he reached over and curled his fingers around the device.

He looked at the collection of texts from this morning; all from Isabella. He smiled to himself. _What a way to wake up._ He read the first text and replied. He then reviewed the next twenty and noticed they were all the same. He decided to call her to make sure she was okay. But first, he had to take care of something very important. He threw off the covers and swung his legs out of bed. He stood up and stretched before leaving the confines of his albeit large room, and headed across the hallway to enter the bathroom; only to find the door locked.

Phineas pounded on the door for a moment before he realized the shower was running. _Ugg, why does Ferb have to take his shower when he knows I need the bathroom?_ Phineas heard the water turn off and he knocked again. "Ferb? Are you almost done?" he called and received a 'Just a moment' in response.

Good to his word, the bathroom door opened a moment later and Ferb walked out, dressed in his green and white striped robe. "You'll want a new bar of soap." He said over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall to his room.

Phineas entered the bathroom and started his shower. He finished washing his hair when he realized there was only a sliver of soap. _He suggested I grab a bar of soap…._ Phineas stepped out of the shower and opened the cupboard under the sink, grabbed a new bar, unwrapped it and stepped back under the water.

* * *

Ferb finished getting dressed in his jeans and an old T-shirt before heading downstairs. He went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cold cereal and a glass of juice. He finished his breakfast as he heard his brother coming downstairs.

"Ferb? Do you have any plans for today?" Phineas inquired as he came into the kitchen. Ferb thought a moment then shook his head. "I'm planning to work on my car." Phineas' eyes lit up. "I need some help with the truck, can you spare a couple of hours?" Ferb nodded his reply then sat back down, waiting for his brother to finish his breakfast.

Phineas was munching on his own bowl of cold cereal. "You missed a great concert last night." Ferb was pulled from his thoughts, "Sorry?" Phineas grinned around a mouth full of cereal, "The concert last night? It was a good show. You would have enjoyed it"

Ferb shrugged. "It's okay, Gretchen and I had fun at the beach." Phineas finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink then headed toward the garage.

"Do you have everything you need?" Ferb inquired and Phineas tilted his head to the side. "What?" Ferb stopped moving and faced his brother, speaking slowly. "Do you have all the replacement parts for your truck?"

Phineas nodded and went to the truck bed,"Of course… Well, I still need a new alternator." Ferb released a breath he was holding. "Then you don't have everything you need." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, "I guess I don't."

Ferb pulled out his ramps and the brothers rolled the truck and secured the back tires with blocks. They completed the simple work in record time.

"Do you have an alternator on order?" Ferb inquired of his brother. Phineas nodded. "Yeah, it's at Tim's Auto Shop; I just don't have the $600 to pay for it."

Ferb ran a hand down his face. "You didn't think of this sooner?" Phineas became defensive, "I've got the money… I just can't access it at the moment." Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"It's in my savings account, I need Mom to sign for me." Phineas explained. Ferb nodded his understanding. "You didn't think to ask before she left for the shop?"

Phineas groaned. Of course he forgot to ask his mother if she could sign the necessary papers for him to access his account. He pulled out his phone, "Do you think she'd mind?" Ferb raised an eyebrow, "If you arrange a time to meet Mum, I'll drop you off." Phineas grinned and started placing the call, "Thanks Ferb, you're the best."

* * *

Ferb parked his car in the back lot of Flynn-Fletcher Antiques. The brothers got out of the car and went in through the back door. "Mom?" Phineas called as he walked through the storeroom of items that needed to be fixed, cleaned, verified and sorted. Ferb looked at the table of items that needed fixing and cleaning. He noticed a number of tin toys and old clocks. There was a beautiful blue and green vase that sadly had a crack running diagonally from the top lip to the base. _It might not hold water, but it could be used decoratively._ He thought to himself and made mental note to mention that to his parents.

Lawrence entered the back room, "Hello boys, what brings you by?" Phineas grinned, "Hey Dad, is Mom around? I need to get some money from my account but need her to sign for me." Lawrence nodded, "She's helping a customer up front. If I may ask, what do you need the money for, taking Isabella out for a date?"

The colour in Phineas' cheeks rose and he shook his head, "No, I need to fix my truck." Lawrence nodded in understanding, then noticed his son looking over the contents of the work bench. "How's everything going today, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded without turning around, he waved his father over. Lawrence came up beside the tall teen, "What seems to be the matter?" Ferb pointed to the vase. "There's a crack. I don't think I can fix that."

Lawrence looked at the vase in question, "Hmm, I didn't see that. What do you suggest?" Ferb bit the inside of his lip in concentration for a moment. "Decorative piece." He stated with a nod. "I wouldn't want to put water in there." Lawrence slowly nodded, "I see your point. Perhaps we should keep it in the shop with some dried flowers?"

Phineas went to the front of the shop and waited for his mother; once she completed the transaction with her customers he tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom, I need to get some money from my savings account. Can you sign the papers for me?" Linda looked at her son, "What do you need the money for?"

"I need to fix my truck." Phineas explained. "I've got the piece on order at Tim's Auto Shop." Linda nodded. "How much do you need?" Phineas took a couple of steps back, "I need $600."

Linda's eyes went wide, "What happened? I thought you said the truck drove fine." Phineas nodded, "It does, it's the alternator. I could probably drive it around town a bit, but I want that fixed before I cause an accident. Ferb's helping me fix it."

The front door to Flynn-Fletcher Antiques opened and a number of people came in to look around, and hopefully make a purchase. "Ask your father for the money, I'll sign the papers Monday while I'm running errands. You can pay us back then."

Phineas grinned, "Thanks Mom." He hugged her and returned to the back room of the shop. "Dad, Mom said you'd lend me the money and I can pay you back next week." Lawrence nodded and went into the office, calling over his shoulder. "How much do you need Phin?"

Phineas followed his father and stood at the doorway as Lawrence took out a key and opened a cash box, "I need $600 for the alternator." Lawrence hummed and counted out the money. "Here's $800, that should cover the alternator and any other surprises." Phineas accepted the money and tucked it into his wallet. "Thanks Dad."

Lawrence glanced to his green-haired son. "Do you need any money while I'm here?" Ferb shook his head. "I still have some from my last paycheque." Lawrence chuckled, "Good, good. Is there anything else we can do for you boys?"

Ferb shook his head and Phineas agreed. "We've got everything under control. Thanks again." Ferb pulled his car keys out of his jeans pocket, offered his father a quick wave and headed out the back door followed by his brother.

* * *

Phineas flopped into the passenger seat of Ferb's car. "Your car's a bit cramped, bro. Why not get something with a little more leg room?" Ferb knocked the shift into fourth gear and chuckled. "Gretchen generally sits there. She doesn't like feeling as though she's sitting in the back seat."

Phineas took this information in and nodded. "That makes sense."

"Tim's Auto Shop, is he still on Beach?" Ferb inquired and Phineas shook his head, "No, they moved to Breakwater a couple of months ago.. I'll guide you." Ferb nodded and followed his brother's directions.

Ferb pulled into the parking lot and waited for Phineas to come back. He pulled out his phone and noticed a text from Gretchen. He read it a couple of times then composed his reply.

The car door opened and Phineas sat in the passenger seat placing a box at his feet "I really need to move this seat back, I'm feeling cramped." Ferb rolled his eyes and with a resigned nod replied, "Okay. If you must."

* * *

Ferb turned onto Ash Crescent, then Birch Place, he geared down and made his final right turn onto Maple Drive, gently rolling his car to the far end of the driveway before coming to a complete stop.

Phineas turned to look at his brother. "I can count on your help with this, can't I?" Ferb nodded and started to get out of the car.

The brothers entered the garage and Phineas opened the driver's door to his truck and popped the hood. "Thanks for lending a hand with this, Ferb. With your help the truck will be back on the road in no time." Ferb pulled down his creeper and slipped under the truck.

* * *

Phineas had turned the garage radio on to help pass the time. He smiled when he saw Isabella come in and went to wash his hands. Isabella looked around the garage and waved Gretchen over when the shorter girl arrived.

"Do you have plans for this afternoon?" Isabella inquired of her friend. Gretchen shook her head, "I'm waiting for Ferb. We've got dinner plans."

"I need a bit of light down here." Ferb called to his brother, unaware Phineas was no longer in the garage. The work light clicked on and the bulb promptly blew. Ferb swore and Gretchen gasped. Ferb shot out from under the truck and rolled off the creeper. "Gretchen? You're here?"

The brunette shyly smiled and twisted her foot on the ground. "Surprise." Her blue eyes searching his for the truth. Ferb smiled at her, "There's a spare bulb in the cabinet." He directed, pointing to the cabinet on the back wall.

Gretchen opened the cabinet door and tried reaching for the box of bulbs. Ferb watched her for a moment, then went over to assist. He reached the top shelf and brought the box down, "Here we are." He said and she turned to look at him.

They shared a look for a few moments before Gretchen reached into the box, "You needed a new bulb?" Ferb reached out to take it, hesitating a moment. "Thanks."

Isabella watched the entire exchange, the tension becoming too much for her. "Oh please. Get a room." The colour in Gretchen's cheeks rose.

Ferb leaned in to whisper in his girlfriend's ear and the colour of her cheeks deepened. He took a step back, "I need to change the bulb and tighten a few bolts." He then proceeded to change the bulb and maneuvered the creeper back under the truck.

* * *

Phineas came back into the garage as Ferb finished putting his tools away. "Everything okay?" Ferb nodded and offered a thumb up in response.

Phineas reached out and laced his fingers with Isabella's. "So Isabella, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She giggled her reply. "Anything, as long as it's with you." Phineas chuckled then glanced at his brother. "Everything's good to go?" Ferb nodded then tilted his head toward Gretchen then flicked his eyes toward the kitchen door. Gretchen colour hadn't returned to normal when it deepened again.

Isabella noticed this and laughed at her friend. "Gretchen, how long have you two been dating?" Gretchen, bit her lip and turned to face her friend. "We've been dating a couple of years. Longer than Phineas and yourself." Isabella nodded, "I see. So… why do you keep blushing?"

Gretchen stammered, "I don't know. I can't help it" Ferb came back into the garage from washing his hands, he put an arm around Gretchen's shoulders, pulling her close "I think it's adorable." He declared as he placed a gentle kiss to his girlfriend's temple, he then took her hand in his and kissed it. "Shall we?" He inquired then lead her out to his car.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella climbed into the black truck. "You trust Ferb to fix the truck?" Isabella nervously asked. Phineas keyed the ignition. "Of course, he's been a mechanic's apprentice for the better part of five years. He's been studying to pass the exam for himself. He just hasn't found the time."

Isabella sat back as Phineas started driving. "Why hasn't he found the time?" Phineas laughed, "He's still in school. Every time the mechanic exam comes up, Ferb's got either mid-terms or finals. He can't be in two places at the same time." Phineas fell silent for a moment "That would solve a number of problems though."

Isabella's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about?" Phineas pulled into the parking lot of Slushy Burger and killed the engine. "Being in two places at once. Cloning, or time travel. Just imagine how much a person could get done? You could sit through class, while at the same time you'd be able to take your girlfriend out on a date." He stated with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lip.

The gleam in Isabella's eye mirrored that of her boyfriend's. "We could go out on a date, and study for that exam at the same time" Phineas tried not to laugh. "Right… study… I can't really remember the last time I had to study. I guess I'll have to study for university though… I've heard that those classes are difficult." He chuckled. "If Ferb needs to study those classes, they must be difficult."

* * *

Gretchen slipped into the passenger seat of Ferb's coupe and started pulling the seat forward. "Phineas had to move the seat?" She inquired and Ferb nodded. "Sorry, his legs are longer than yours." He replied as he placed a hand on her knee, and he couldn't help but notice the content look on her face as her eyes slid closed.

Gretchen released a content sigh. "I'm looking forward to finishing school for the year." She stated. Ferb nodded and started the car. "Same. Have you got plans for the summer?" He inquired as he backed out of the driveway.

Gretchen shook her head and looked out the window. "My parents have suggested that I become a counsellor at the summer camp or a lifeguard at the local pool." Ferb took his right hand off the shift and rested it upon her left. "What do you want to do this summer?" Gretchen took a breath, released it and blinked. "I don't know. I thought I'd take summer school, again, to get ahead." She turned to face him. "That way I might figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life." He smiled and patted her hand. "I think you already know what you'd like to do." He reminded her.

Gretchen smiled at him. "You're so understanding. You get it, why can't everyone else get it?" Ferb smiled softly as he continued to drive. "Every time you've mentioned anything, I've listened."

They drove for another three blocks and Ferb pulled into the driveway of Gretchen's home. The purr of the engine was quieted as Ferb removed the key from the ignition.

Gretchen was slow to unclip her seatbelt. "Are we still going to be together after high school." She whispered and Ferb turned to fully face her. "I have no plans for that to change. I love you Gretchen, and I want us to be together." Gretchen searched his eyes. "Forever?" She gasped.

Ferb nodded. "As long as you'll have me." He replied as he leaned over to kiss her. Gretchen returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, a slight sob escaping, "I love you so much, Ferb. I can't express the depth of what I feel for you." She kissed him and before he had the opportunity to return the kiss, she deepened it, making it more passionate and desperate. She tried pulling him closer but the steering wheel and the shift made that difficult.

Ferb started to pull away when Gretchen whimpered and in one last desperate move, moved the passenger seat back, pulling Ferb in for a final passionate kiss.

Ferb placed a hand on her hip, sitting up. "Gretchen," he breathed as he searched her eyes. "I love you and one day, we'll get a place of our own and get married." Gretchen smiled weakly. "You really want to marry me?"

Ferb nodded, "Of course I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?" She nodded. "Yes." He smiled at her reply. "One day." He said and paused. "One day we'll be engaged." He smiled at the thought.

Gretchen quickly replayed the conversation in her mind. "We are engaged… well, technically. " Ferb raised an eyebrow at her silently asking her for an explanation. She smiled and a slight giggle escaped. "You asked me if I wanted to marry you and I said 'yes'. That means that we're engaged."

Ferb leaned back in the driver's seat and nodded as he took in this information. "Your parents are not going to agree." He started, "I never asked for your hand, and I don't have a ring. I'm going to be told that we're too young and everyone is going to think that you're expecting"

"That's ridiculous!" Gretchen exclaimed. "I can't possibly be pregnant." Ferb turned to look at her. "You know that and I know that… no one else would know that. Besides, think about this logically. We're seventeen, what else are people going to think?"

Gretchen couldn't come up with a counter argument. "That is what everyone would think. Our friends are under the impression we've been intimate for years. If I told them we're engaged… that would cement the notion. I'd then be asked when the baby is due… how would it sound if I told them after a couple of years?"

Ferb chuckled, "It would sound truthful to us, but confusing to everyone else." He paused and thought a moment. "If, as you say, we are engaged," he couldn't help the smile that spread at the thought. Gretchen was quick to pick up the thought and finished it aloud for him, "We could keep it secret until we graduate. That would make sense, and my parents won't be too angry."

* * *

Linda and Lawrence had spent a quiet evening at home until Phineas and Isabella arrived.

Lawrence looked up from his newspaper and Linda glanced up from a sudoku she was working on. "Good evening," Lawrence acknowledged the teens as they came into the living room.

"Hey Dad, Mom." Phineas grinned and guided Isabella toward the kitchen. "We're just going to grab a bite to eat" He announced. Linda looked at her son and the girl from across the street. "There are some left overs in the fridge."

Linda and Lawrence then shared a look. "What are you two going to be doing for the rest of the evening?" Linda inquired and heard the opening and shutting of cupboard doors and cabinet drawers. The clink of cutlery and the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing was also heard before the soft scraping sound of chair against linoleum.

"We were planning to go up to my room for a bit, before Isabella has to leave." Phineas called out from the kitchen. It was obvious to his parents that he was talking around a mouthful of food.

Linda stood up from the dining room table and went to sit on the couch beside her husband's chair. "Lawrence," She softly called to get his attention, once she had it she continued. "You had that talk with the boys, didn't you?" Lawrence nodded, "Yes dear. We had a heart-to-heart discussion last year."

Linda listened to the sounds of dishes being placed in the sink, then watched as Phineas and Isabella went up the stairs to his room. "Lawrence, do you think that they're-?"

Lawrence nodded. "I would be surprised if they weren't." He looked at Linda and smiled. "You were seventeen once, don't you remember?" Linda nodded. "Yes, I still have the souvenir; Candace. And she's done a wonderful job of following in my footsteps with Amanda." Linda sighed, "What about Ferb? He's been dating Gretchen for a number of years now."

Lawrence nodded. "That's a difficult one dear, Ferb's not one to take risks. If those two are intimate, they're using protection. Though little Gretchen doesn't strike me as the type who would be intimate prior to marriage."

Linda forcibly exhaled through her nose. "You're saying that Ferb wouldn't sleep with his girlfriend but Phineas would?" Lawrence leaned forward and placed his paper on the coffee table. "Not at all. I'm saying that Ferb and Gretchen are probably not intimate, but that Isabella and Phineas are."

Linda frowned, "Why Phineas and Isabella?" Lawrence shook his head. "Gretchen lacks a confidence that Isabella possesses. If Phineas and Isabella are intimate, and I'm quite sure they are." He said pointing to the ceiling. "It's because she's confident and secure in herself. I've no doubt that Phin is being responsible for his part."

Linda was trying to come up with a reply when her legs started to tingle from the pulsations vibrating through the floor, from Ferb's base, derailing her train of thought. "Ferb's home." She stated as the sound of the engine cut out.

Lawrence glanced toward the door separating the kitchen from the garage. "Good evening son, do you mind coming in here a moment for a wee chat?" Ferb entered the living room and raised an eyebrow to his parents, unfortunately for him, he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Linda patted the seat beside her. "Have a seat Ferb, we'd like to ask you something." That's when she noticed the smile on his face. "Is something the matter?"

Ferb shook his head but couldn't stop grinning. Lawrence raised an eyebrow at his son. "You look like the cat who ate the canary, Ferb. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Ferb suddenly became nervous and started picking at his fingernails. "Nothing's the matter." Ferb said softly.

Linda winced at the noises from upstairs, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "Are you aware that Phineas and Isabella-" she started and Ferb nodded. "I'm aware." He replied, then looked at his parents. "Phineas insists he's using protection."

Lawrence sat forward and with his elbows on his knees, he laced his fingers together. "What about you, son? Are you using protection?" Ferb was caught off guard and he tried looking everywhere, anywhere but at his parents. It took a couple of moments before Ferb coughed lightly into his fist, "It's not necessary for me to use protection at this time." He tried to sound confident.

Linda stood up and faced her step-son. "What do you mean 'it's not necessary at this time'? It's always necessary. Every time. No matter what." Her blue eyes shone in frustration at her perceived lack of responsibility on the part of the teens. Ferb, worried, looked up to meet her gaze. "I'd normally agree that every time, no matter what, is necessary… however Gretchen and I are not intimate." He took a shaky breath and looked at his parents. "We've talked about it, but we've come to the decision that neither of us are ready to take that step."

Lawrence sat back in his chair. "Then what was with the grin?" He adjusted his shoulders against the backrest to sit more comfortably. Ferb directed his gaze to his father. "It would seem that I accidentally asked Gretchen to marry me. On a technicality, her and I are engaged." He finished with a nervous laugh.

Linda sat down, relieved for a moment before shooting back to her feet? "Did I hear you correctly?" She stammered and Ferb nodded. Linda looked to her husband. "What do we do about this?"

Lawrence shook his head and turned his attention to his son. "Are her parents aware? Did you ask for her hand? Did you give her a ring?" Ferb shook his head. "No to all of the above. We were talking and it slipped that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. When she said she wanted the same thing… we agreed that a secret engagement would be best until we finish high school. At that time, I'll ask her father for her hand and give her a ring."

Linda had covered her face with her hands. "I don't believe this. How long do you plan to be formally engaged then?" Ferb shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

Phineas and Isabella came down the stairs and headed toward the front door. "I had a wonderful time this evening." Isabella said sweetly. Phineas blushed, "Yeah, me too. So… see you tomorrow?" He replied and she nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Brunch, at my house." She whispered and kissed him.

Phineas watched as Isabella walked across the street and enter her house. He closed the front door and went into the living room. "Hey Ferb, you're home early." Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother, then turned to his parents, "If we're finished, I'm going to bed."

Lawrence nodded. "Good night son." Linda looked between her husband and green-haired son. "Good night Ferb, see you tomorrow." She then turned her attention to Phineas. "I hope you and Isabella are keeping things safe."

Phineas nodded and realised exactly what was implied. "Of course. I had this talk with Dad last year. Don't worry, it's not like we do this every day." Linda nodded. "Is Vivian aware?" She inquired and Lawrence looked at his step-son.

Phineas fell hard onto the couch. "I don't know if Isabella's said anything or not." Lawrence mulled over his next question. "How long has this been going on?" Phineas started to sweat, "Uh… the past six months or so, not very often, just once in awhile." The teen then became defensive, "Ferb and Gretchen have been together longer. Did he tell you how often?"

Linda nodded. "He did and we believe him. We also believe you."

* * *

The end of the school year arrived and summer vacation started. Adyson and Buford had broken up and gotten together three times. Baljeet and Ginger were still dating. Phineas and Isabella had hit a slight rough patch around exam time, but worked it out. Ferb and Gretchen remained secretly engaged.

Phineas was sitting in the back yard with Ferb one day, discussing plans for the future. "We've got one more year of school, then off to college." He said and Ferb agreed. "Any plans for this year?" Phineas inquired. Ferb shook his head. "Nothing that hasn't already been set in motion."


End file.
